Hairbrushes have been in general use for many centuries, and are formed by setting bristles in an upright position in a base. The base is usually made of wood, metal, rubber, plastic, or the like. Recently brush bristles have been made of resilient synthetic materials, such as nylon, which are of a nature that they can be bent down into the plane of the base, but will snap back to an upright position when the bending pressure is removed.
There has been a general reluctance for persons to carry hairbrushes around with them because the exposed bristles can become soiled and dirty, and can create sanitary problems. Assemblies have been provided in the prior art with covers to protect the brush when not in use. However, the prior art assemblies have been unduly bulky, expensive and complex and, for that reason, have failed to gain any significant commercial acceptance.
In accordance with the present invention, a simple and inexpensive assembly is provided which includes a cover that may be turned down over the bristles of the brush when the brush is not in use, to bend the bristles down into the plane of the base which supports the bristles. Resilient, synthetic bristles, formed of nylon, or the like, are used, and the resulting assembly is particularly compact since the cover may be turned down over the bristles causing the bristles to bend over, and yet the bristles will spring back to their original upright position when the cover is opened. The cover also serves as a handle for the brush when it is in its open position.